


Fuck Me Daddy

by endlessgreed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ewwww, M/M, Sex, Smut, bottom!jungwoo, i'm deactivating after posting this THING, top!yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessgreed/pseuds/endlessgreed
Summary: Five months into their relationship and Jungwoo was still wondering how the hell they have been going through it without some actual action. Ever since they started dating the tension was there.





	Fuck Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh hi? This is the first time i'm posting something here..... i'm apologizing in advance. I'm not usually this kind of person i swear.  
> This is like an epilogue of one of my SocMed AUs on twitter which has nothing to do with the story itself it's just that... some people really wanted it so here it is. It's nasty i know.  
> If you know what AU i'm talking about leave it in the comments... i'm not leaving my @ or a link to it cause now i'm embarrassed :------D  
> Also big thanks to chris for helping me proofread everything as i'm in no way confident with my english.  
> OKAY ENJOY I GUESS

Five months into their relationship and Jungwoo was still wondering how the hell they have been going through it without some actual action. Ever since they started dating the tension was there. Hell, it was there since the first moment they showed _that_ kind of interest to each other, back when money took a second place in the older’s priorities when it was supposed to be his main purpose. The tension was there in all the explicit pictures, the video calls, the sexting and the sex calls. It was palpable in Jungwoo’s urge to be with Yukhei, letting him know through whines in texts and needy moans through their countless phone calls.

 

Sometimes Jungwoo reminisces about Yukhei’s low and raspy voice praising him, telling him how gorgeous he is and how his beauty blew him away, telling him to ravish him all over, wanting to kiss his lips so badly until both of them ran out of air. How his skin looked like silk and how ready he was to corrupt every inch of his body.

 

Yukhei on the other hand, was a little more naughty. Jungwoo’s pictures were his only source of entertainment when his body was craving the touch of the older male, moaning Jungwoo’s name in the quiet of his room, trying to keep the volume down or else he would become the topic of his roommate’s annoying jokes for a whole month.

 

For Jungwoo it was hard not to think about that now that he was in Yukhei’s shared apartment. They agreed to spend the day at his place, binge watching their favorite movies and eating take out as Yukhei’s roommate, Mark, decided to fly back to Canada to spend the winter holidays with his family, leaving the whole flat for themselves. Not that the Cantonese boy wasn’t going to visit his family in Hong Kong, but he would rather do that during the Chinese New Year, thinking about taking Jungwoo along with him if he ever agrees.

 

So here they were, Jungwoo sitting on Yukhei’s bed with the laptop in front of them as the taller sat behind him, arms wrapped around his waist and chin resting on his shoulder. For Jungwoo, the movie had been long forgotten 20 minutes ago, thinking about how this was his chance to finally get what he’s been wanting for a long time. And having his boyfriend so close to him wasn’t helping in the slightest to contain himself. He laid down, resting his back on the other’s chest, this simple contact of Yukhei’s cheek brushing on his own making him shiver, an electric wave traveling through his spine. That’s how fucked up he was.

 

He turned his head so that he nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck with his nose, the subtle smell of his citrusy aftershave on his skin waking up his senses, before putting his hand on the other side, fingers grasping on his nape. He tilted his head slightly so that his lips could brush on the taller’s warm skin, unable to conceal a smirk as soon as he felt the other man shiver. It was well known between the two of them that Jungwoo was usually the one to take the lead in every situation, being the confident person that he was, his boyfriend too shy (or perhaps insecure) to do so despite his tough appearance.

 

Jungwoo pressed gentle kisses on Yukhei’s neck while he felt the other’s body tense against his back, his breathing cut off for a few seconds after a sharp inhale. His hand wandered upwards, fingers now caressing soft hair in the back of the younger’s head.

 

Timid hands were now touching him over the fabric of his oversized hoodie, sometimes grabbing it tightly when Jungwoo intentionally tasted the bittersweetness of that caramel-like skin under his jaw with his tongue. He was used to the low and deep sounds Yukhei let out when he kissed him, this time breathing shakily as he bit on sensitive skin.

 

“Jungwoo...” Yukhei whispered breathlessly as he pulled back only to crash his lips with the older’s, hands now on bare skin under layers of clothing. Yukhei’s hands felt hot against his warm body, dragging them from his abdomen up to his chest in desperate touches, nails digging lightly on his flesh. Now the predator becomes the prey as it was now Jungwoo’s turn to let out a breathy whine during the kiss, too desperate for more of the taller’s attentions.

 

The kiss was sloppy but deep, mostly needy, Yukhei’s tongue inside Jungwoo’s mouth tasting every bit of his boyfriend and saliva drooling down the older’s chin. Jungwoo felt his cock twitch in desire under his clothes, but he also noticed a big surprise as he moved closer to Yukhei’s body. It lasted long enough for them to take a break in urgent need of air.

 

“I need you, Yukhei…” Jungwoo breathed out, glassy eyes full with lust staring at the younger’s, licking his swollen lips without noticing how Yukhei’s gaze went down.

 

“Fuck, Jungwoo.” Yuhkei said between gritted teeth, letting out a groan, ready to devour Jungwoo’s lips for a second time if not for the other boy acting first, taking him off guard. He sat straight, only stopping to finally close the laptop and placed it onto the floor next to the bed, the room quiet now save for the breathless moans coming from the both of them. That gave time for Yukhei to strip off from his hoodie and undershirt, showing his toned torso for Jungwoo’s pleasure, his skin damp as the previous activities heated him up.

 

When Jungwoo turned to him, he let his gaze travel up and down, biting his bottom lip, delighted by the sight of his boyfriend’s hot body as he noticed the apparent bulge trapped under the sweatpants and underwear.

 

“Lay down.” He demanded, his voice as soft as always. Yukhei obeyed, laying down onto the mattress without taking his eyes off Jungwoo’s, separating his legs to let the other proudly sit in between them. Fingertips now trailed the lines that accentuated the shape of his abs, going down until they reached the border of the waistband. Jungwoo looked up, giving his boyfriend a playful smile as the other was looking at him expectantly, licking his lips in anticipation.

 

He tugged the sweatpants by the waistband, pulling them down along with his briefs, finally getting a sight of Yukhei’s hardened cock that was dripping with precum. He knew he was big, he’s seen him countless times before, but having it in flesh before his eyes was a bliss.

 

“God, daddy... your cock is so beautiful…” Jungwoo’s been craving it for so long, has dreamt about being full of Yukhei’s dick in all the ways possible, so he didn’t waste no time in wrapping it with his fingers, leaning down to let his tongue have the first taste of his boyfriend as it drew a line from the base up to the tip. Jungwoo was no one to brag, but he was definitely proud of how good he was in the arts of dick sucking, or at least that’s what his previous partners have said. So he was definitely using all his knowledge to make this moment unforgettable.

 

Yukhei winced, eyes shut and mouth slightly open as the sensation of Jungwoo’s wet tongue made his blood rush through his veins, the older teasing him as he pressed soft kisses on the shaft before sucking on skin, his thumb spreading the precum all over the head.

 

His whole body jolted as the overflowing sensations were almost unbearable, the reason why it took a moment for Yukhei to realize what Jungwoo said a moment ago, only now lifting his head off the pillow to peer at the head that was in between his legs with a questioning look.

 

“Didn’t you say before the daddy kink was over?”

 

Jungwoo looked at him for an instant before letting out a small chuckle, glancing down eagerly at his boyfriend’s dick. “Maybe I don’t want to.” He replied, almost petty, and before Yukhei could protest he took the tip into his mouth, sucking it gently, pressing down his tongue over the slit.

 

Yukhei groaned, fuck did it feel so good. Jungwoo was just starting and he already felt his chest heavy with how labored his breathing was becoming. The older went down a bit more, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked in harder, driving Yukhei wild.

 

“Daddy, you taste so good…” Jungwoo said while he gasped for some air pulling out with a loud pop, the tone of his voice higher, using his hand to keep working him out as he licked his top lip before going back into position. This time he decided to take all what his mouth could, closing his eyes when he felt the head of his boyfriend’s dick almost reaching his throat, and what he couldn’t was soon covered with his hand. Jungwoo started to move his head up and down, engulfing all he could while he moved his hand to stroke him in time with his mouth, twisting it from time to time, giving him full pleasure as Yukhei’s constant raspy groans were his fuel to keep going.

 

He’s now setting a fast pace, swallowing him down with dedication, his tongue pressed against the thick length, bobbing his head up and down eagerly and whimpering around his cock at how aroused he was now by just giving head to his boyfriend, deciding to give a little attention to the other man’s testicles as he also took his free hand to touch himself.

 

The image below him was hotter than any porno Yukhei’s ever watched. Jungwoo’s warm and wet mouth engulfing his hard dick with hunger, eyes glinting with lust, cheeks flushed and forehead pearly with sweat, making the strands of messy hair stick to his skin. It was pure art: Jungwoo’s pretty face now wrecked, his dick now being nuzzled in such a cute yet dirty way as he recently pulled out. Yukhei was about to say how beautiful Jungwoo looked with his dick right next his soft features, until the older decided to suck on his balls.

 

“Fuck!” he winced, part of Jungwoo’s face now hiding behind his boner, bucking his hips up in a silent call for more attention. Yukhei was about to lose it, all messed up and running out of air. “You’re gonna make me come, baby boy.”

 

“Isn’t that what daddy wants?” Jungwoo was now seeing him through his lashes, pressing short kisses on the base of Yukhei’s cock as he kept on teasing him, humming in delight. Fuck, why was he so hot?

 

“Not yet baby, come to daddy.” And now he was the one who obeyed, making his way back up to reach for the other’s lips, leaning in for a kiss. It didn’t bother Yukhei how he was sucking him off mere seconds ago, his lips still tasted the sweetest and he couldn’t deny how it actually turned him on. But what he found unfair was the fact that Jungwoo was still fully clothed. So he gripped at the hem of the older’s hoodie and broke the kiss to pull it upwards as he sits up, Jungwoo raising his arms so he could get rid of it completely.

 

Jungwoo’s torso was now in full display for Yukhei’s prying eyes, his milky skin looking like a white canvas. He didn’t waste any time, going straight to attack his chest with desperate kisses, savoring every inch of skin, breathing hot air against one of his nipples before nibbling on the sensitive area.

 

“Yukhei....” Jungwoo moaned loudly for the first time, wrapping his arms around Yukhei’s neck, a hand going up to grab a fistfull of hair, tugging it as he felt teeth biting too hard. He protested, letting out a cry.

 

“You can’t call daddy by his name, understood?” Yukhei stated, voice deeper and heavy with desire, nodding solemnly as long fingers started to unbutton the older’s jeans.

 

He was getting to know this naughty side of his Yukhei in real life, all demanding and rough and wow, he was blowing Jungwoo’s mind away, turning him on in ways he hasn’t felt before. God, Yukhei was so hot on a daily basis but he was even hotter now. It was amazing how they switched roles, Yukhei becoming more and more confident as he took the lead, and Jungwoo was eager to discover this new side of his usually caring, sweet, cheesy boyfriend.

 

“I’m… I’m so sorry daddy…” he flinched as a hand was now grabbing down his ass under the now loose fabric of his jeans. He hid his face in the crock of Yukhei’s neck, closing his eyes and moaning quietly as big hands caressed his thighs while taking down the lasts two pieces of clothing off his body.

 

Yukhei pushed him gently onto the sheets, finding it easier to pull down both his jeans and his underwear, and as soon as he got rid of them, Jungwoo spread his legs so that his boyfriend could position himself in between. What he didn’t expect was Yukhei’s prying eyes wandering up and down his body, eyes filled with desire and devotion.

 

“So pretty.” The younger mumbled, gaze fixed on Jungwoo’s hard-on laying flat on his stomach. Jungwoo felt flustered, cheeks now a scarlet tone, so he had no other option but to hide his face under both his hands. Yukhei laughed contently, touching his boyfriend’s inner thighs for a last time and hunching over so that he could teasingly press a chaste kiss on Jungwoo’s stomach, so close to the pink head of his throbbing erection. The smaller boy let out a quiet exhale “So pretty for me, baby.”

 

He straightened up, moving his body to the side of the bed so that he could reach for the lube bottle inside the drawer of the nightstand, doing it as fast as he could just so he could settle back between Jungwoo’s legs, who was now looking at him expectantly. The younger boy opened the bottle, squirting a generous amount on two of his fingers before dropping it carelessly onto the bed.

 

As his hand got closer to Jungwoo’s body the korean boy opened his legs wider, lifting his hips up. Jungwoo winced at the cold sensation of Yukhei’s fingers smearing the lube against his hole, his eyes closed and breathing quickened as one finger started to tease against his rim.

 

“Fuck me daddy.” he begged, making Yukhei unable to hold in a loud chuckle at how cliché that sounded, making his boyfriend pout. “You really like to turn off the-- oh my god.” Jungwoo was unable to continue as he felt Yukhei’s index finger push in, his insides clenching at the foreign yet pleasing sensation.

 

Jungwoo felt warm around his finger, the sensation making Yukhei’s dick twitch in desire. Once he noticed how the muscles relaxed, he decides to move, taking a slow pace as he lets the older get used to the feeling, deepening all the way to his knuckle with each thrust. He watched as Jungwoo’s features shifted from discomfort to delight and just then, he decided to add a second finger, crooking them slightly just to touch the other’s inner walls.

 

Jungwoo squirmed, grabbing Yukhei’s wrist as he rolled his hips down, making him go deeper. Yukhei groaned, liking how desperate Jungwoo was becoming under his touch, how Jungwoo was wordlessly asking for more as he was starting to fuck himself with Yukhei’s fingers. Another finger went in without warning and Jungwoo was now growing impatient, whimpering constantly as he looked at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. “Daddy… please…”

 

That was all it took for Yukhei to pull out his fingers, replaced now by Jungwoo’s own as apparently the boy couldn’t live without something inside him anymore, yet he looked so appetizing.

 

“Eager?” Yukhei joked as he grabbed the lube again, pouring down a generous amount on his hardened cock, hissing at the cold sensation. As Jungwoo witnessed everything he took his fingers out once Yukhei gripped his thighs and pulled him closer, flexing his boyfriend’s leg as his body now hovered above him, aligning himself against Jungwoo’s entrance with their faces just inches away.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” doubt was all over that question, and Jungwoo was able to detect the worry in both his boyfriend’s voice and facial features.

 

He cupped the taller’s cheek gently with his hand, staring lovingly at his face, “Are you?” He received a nod from the younger as an answer and he smiled, taking advantage of his hand was resting on his boyfriend’s cheek to pull him down, closing the gap between their lips as he kissed him sloppily, nibbling at his lower lip. “I love you. Please, just fuck me.”

 

It didn’t take long for Yukhei to press the head of his cock against Jungwoo’s now stretched hole, slowly pushing himself inside him. Both choked out a moan in between the kiss, Yukhei’s cock making its way between Jungwoo’s tight walls as his back arched beautifully, the pressure making him feel dizzy. Jungwoo’s insides were so fucking delicious, all warm and wet and tight and all he was able to think about was how good he felt. How ready he was to fuck him up restlessly. He got as much of his cock inside of his boyfriend, bottoming out, skin meeting skin.

 

Yukhei was so big and so thick inside of him, and he couldn’t help but let out a content sigh against the taller’s swollen lips. They stayed like that for a moment, Jungwoo getting used to the foreign sensation, but as soon as the older boy started to rock his hips lightly Yukhei knew he wasn’t going to be able to restrain for much longer.

 

“Fuck… baby, you feel so good.” Yukhei whispered against Jungwoo’s lips, pulling back slowly, rolling his hips forward with the same tortuous pace. Jungwoo whimpered, nails digging into flesh, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s hips to push him down deeper.

 

“Daddy… daddy please… harder.” Jungwoo cried, holding onto his boyfriend’s back as he felt the urge to move his hips with each thrust to meet the other’s, squirming desperately on the bed.

 

How could he not obey when Jungwoo was such a hot mess under him? Yukhei’s hips were now slapping against his boyfriend’s ass as he thrusted into him faster, hiding his face in the crock of Jungwoo’s neck, kissing and sucking onto damp skin, careful not to leave any marks as he knew his boyfriend would get mad at him for leaving them on visible spots.

 

Yukhei groaned, hands gripping Jungwoo’s hips, holding him as he slammed in harder as his boyfriend kept asking for more and more. Jungwoo was moaning uncontrollably, his boyfriend’s dick fucking into him mercilessly, his eyes welling with tears, overwhelmed with all the pleasure the taller man was giving him. He can feel himself losing it in the sensation of Yukhei pulling in and out of him, the head of his cock hitting at the right spot as his legs were now flexed against his chest.

 

Jungwoo was losing it, sliding one of his hands between their bodies to unload himself as he knew how close he was to an orgasm, only to be shushed away by Yukhei, the other boy wrapping his long fingers around Jungwoo’s now sensitive dick, who started to moan wantonly as he kept stroking him at the same pace of his brutal thrusts. Jungwoo didn’t know what to do, so he tugged at his own hair, calling Yukhei’s name in a high-pitched tone.

 

“Daddy… daddy I’m so close!” Jungwoo cried, grabbing onto the other’s wide shoulders so he could feel his boyfriend’s warm body against his and also, because he had the urge need to cling onto him. “Fuck… oh god fuck… please come inside me!”

 

“Fuck, baby--” Yukhei hissed as he felt Jungwoo clench against his swollen cock, his thrusts becoming erratic but precise, fastening the pace of his hand as he kept pumping him dry.

 

Jungwoo let out the longest moan as he came in Yukhei’s hand, dirtying both his boyfriend’s and his own stomach with thick cum. It didn’t take longer for Yukhei to follow, Jungwoo’s orgasm helping him to reach his own faster as he rocked his hips and slammed into him one last time, Yukhei letting out a loud groan as his warm seed filled him obscenely.

 

Maybe it wasn’t exactly how people described it because he couldn’t see the fireworks and the sparkles and the unicorns and pink clouds. His vision was blurry and quiet moans left his lips, his breathing heavy as his boyfriend crashed on top of him, also dealing with the post-sex effects.

 

Jungwoo winced as Yukhei pulled out, sad for the sudden loss of warm, and made a face of pure discomfort as he felt the warm liquid trickling out of him, dirtying the sheets under him. But he soon forgot about it as he felt strong hands pull him closer in a tight hug, back against bare chest. He smiled, putting a hand on top of his boyfriend’s, caressing it.

 

“Let’s take a shower.” Jungwoo said, voice hoarse from all the crying and moaning, and he was glad that he was able to hold in so many screams as he didn’t know how thin his boyfriend’s flat’s walls were.

 

The hug got tighter, feeling Yukhei shake his head as his forehead was resting between his shoulder blades. “I don’t wanna.”

 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes. “Yuhkei, we are both dirty and sweaty and I can feel your dick sticking onto my thigh.”

 

“I wasn’t the one begging to be come into.” Yukhei snides, grinning widely, but whimpered once he felt a painful pinch on his forearm.

 

“You really have to ruin the moment, don’t you?” Jungwoo complained, glad that the younger man couldn’t see how his cheeks turned bright pink out of embarrassment. “Besides, that… felt good.”

 

Yukhei couldn’t hide the pride of both making his boyfriend feel shy and the fact that he finally made love to him, and it was perfect.

 

“We can take care of that tomorrow, please. I don’t want to let you go.” Yukhei whispered, his lips now leaving a few lazy kisses on the older’s nape and shoulders, making the boy sigh .

 

Jungwoo just gave in. Besides, he was starting to feel tired and his eyelids were now heavy as tiredness overcame him. He knew Yukhei was as exhausted as him, his breathing becoming more rhythmic, the grip on his waist loosening up.

 

“I love you sweet cheeks.” Yukhei whispered, voice weary. Jungwoo smiled, squeezing Yukhei’s hand with his own.

 

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEEK If you read until the end i hope you're not traumatized.


End file.
